DGB Xenon SV4 (2005)
|manufacturer = |image1 = 23636346.png|max_speed = 142 MPH (229 KM/H)|0-60_time_(seconds) = 5.2s|engine = 2.4L I4|price = $19,995|revenue_/_mile = $446|job_xp_/_mile = 310 XP|num_of_seats = 4|drivetrain = FWD|horsepower = 230|torque = 250 lb-ft|miles_/_gallon = 19 City / 28 Highway / 20 Combined|transmission = 5-Speed manual|built_in = U.S.A.}}The 2005 Dodge Neon SRT-4 is a sports sedan in the Ultimate Driving Universe. It was added in the Dodge Weekend update alongside the Viper, Charger SRT-8, Caravan, and the HBBT Extension for UD: Westover Islands. Description The Neon SRT-4 is based on the second generation of Dodge Neon, which was produced from 2000 to 2005, specifically the top of the line SRT-4 model. The Neon SRT-4 was introduced in 2003, and was then second only to the Viper in terms of overall performance upon release, and the car would simply be known as the Dodge SRT-4 in 2004. The car is powered by a Chrysler 2.4 L EDV/EDT turbocharged inline-4 engine that is officially rated from 215 bhp in 2003 and later 230 bhp in 2004 by Dodge themselves, but various independent tests revealed that the Neon SRT-4 was more powerful than advertised, making around 235-240 wheel horsepower (amount of power in the car after being lost at the wheels), or 255-265 bhp, depending on the model year. The model present in-game is based on the limited-production ACR (American Club Racer) variant, a factory competition model with adjustable suspension, a lower ride height, wider tires, and 16" BBS RX rims. However, the ACR decals that are normally found on the lower part of the car doors are absent, most likely due to licensing issues. It is notable in-game for having very high performance specifications for its rather low price (similar to the Camaro). In 2005, the Dodge Caliber and Dodge Caliber SRT-4 replaced the Dodge Neon and Dodge Neon SRT-4. Vehicle Issues * In UD, the rear turn signal is on the side of the brake light. In real life, the turn signal is the same as the brake light. * In real life, the back of the side mirrors are black. In UD, they're body color. * The vehicle is missing an antenna from the right front of it. * In UD, the vehicle's top speed is 142 MPH. In real life, it's 153 MPH. * In real life, the vehicle has a 5-speed transmission. In UD, it's a 6 speed. * When you turn on the headlights, the third brake light turns on as well. * The vehicle does not use the correct rims. * In real life, the vehicle's 0-60 time is 5.5 seconds. In UD, it's 5.2 seconds. So in UD it's faster than it's real life counterpart. Trivia * The car's top speed in-game is limited to 142 MPH (229 km/h), whereas in real life it can hit 153 MPH (246 km/h). This is possibly due to balance reasons, but coincidentally this somewhat mirrors how in real life, for reasons listed above. * The Neon SRT-4 is also one of the few front-wheel drive vehicles in game, along with the, Honda Civic Type R and Toyota Prius GT (most other FWD vehicles such as the Honda Civic sedan and Hyundai Veloster Turbo were mistakenly made rear-wheel drive). * The Dodge Neon SRT-4 was only available with a 5-speed manual transmission. New Dodge Neon Don't get too excited, this may not be coming to the United States anytime soon. The 2019 Dodge Neon is just a rebadged Fiat Tipo. This new Neon is the third generation and started in 2016, 11 years after the Neon got discontinued. The vehicle is still FWD but instead of a 2.0L I4, it has a 1.4L I4. The original 5-speed automatic got upgraded to a 6-speed automatic but you can still get a 5-speed manual. Unfortionaly for this year, there is no Neon SRT-4. The Current trims are SE, SXT, and SXT Plus. All three trims get 110 horsepower and 152-pound feet of torque. The original Dodge Neon got 132 horsepower and 130 pound-feet of torque. The new Neon is sold in Mexico and Mideast countries. In Mexico, the Neon's starting MSRP is Desde $239,00, or $12,679 USD. It may not come back to America for now anyways. Gallery Category:Citizen Vehicles Category:FWD Vehicles Category:I4 Powered Cars Category:4+ Seater Vehicles Category:Sedans Category:American Vehicles Category:Dodge